


Cover Art for The Case of the Fleeing Frenchman

by PenelopeWaits



Series: Sailing Deep Waters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeWaits/pseuds/PenelopeWaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Corbeau Rapide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was...

 

...a dark and stormy night.


	2. Meeting Bonnie

An important non-verbal character..


End file.
